


Бендер в Стране Кэмпа

by feltyHatter



Category: Futurama
Genre: And probably Leela as well lol, Bender has feelings for married Fry, Drama & Romance, Established Relationship, Married Couple, Minor Character Death, Multi, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Smoking, Surreal, Swearing, lovechild
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30036993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feltyHatter/pseuds/feltyHatter
Summary: А сейчас ─ траурный хардбасс в честь традиционной семьи.
Relationships: Philip J. Fry/Bender Rodriguez, Philip J. Fry/Turanga Leela
Kudos: 1





	Бендер в Стране Кэмпа

**Author's Note:**

> Oxia, Miss Kittin ─ Housewife

Квартира напоминала идеализированные образы американского домашнего хозяйства пятидесятых годов. Всё вокруг чистенькое, сладенькое, прилежное. Будто это кукольный домик, который недавно достали из упаковки. Люди так не живут, а вот куклы ─ пожалуйста.

Складывалось ощущение, что квартира попросту отвергнет любое живое существо, вступившее на её порог, как организм отвергает чужеродное тело.

Но отвергала она почему-то Бендера.

Робот развалился с сигарой на тошнотно-розовом кресле, скрестив ноги-макаронины. Тесно, душно, шумно. Приглушенные цвета интерьера не успокаивали, а вводили в тоску. Слева направо гулял звук пылесоса. Если бы Бендер мог испытывать головную боль, это была бы она. Говорить не хотелось.

Но попробовать стоило.

─ Сучка, и ты так живешь?

Верной домохозяйкой, существующей ради уборки, готовки и своего мужа, в этой ожившей винтажной иллюстрации оказался Фрай. Тот самый Фрай, который банками вливал в себя инопланетные фекалии, имел лишь один комплект одежды и мог похвастаться неприличным уровнем познания «Звёздного Пути».

Свинья в фартуке с оборочками.

─ Как «так»?

─ А так, что я у тебя в гостях, а ты всё убираешься. Чё ты там пылесосишь? И так всё чисто как в аптеке! Сворачивай это дело, и погнали блёрнсбол смотреть.

─ Ой, прости! Сегодня Лила должна прийти пораньше, и мы хотели вместе время провести. Вот и я решил пораньше закончить.

─ А это подождать не может? Давно не виделись, между прочим.

По привычке, Бендер стряхнул сигарный пепел прямо на пол.

─ Прости ещё раз! Я уже почти всё.

Фрай отвернулся и убрал только что образовавшуюся кучку пепла. Трудолюбивый Фрай, живой труп, звонкая тишина, и тому подобное.

─ Надеюсь, ты хоть этот дурацкий фартук снимешь. ─ Пробурчал Бендер.

Пылесос замолк.

─ А что с ним не так?

─ Бабский.

─ Во-первых, не «бабский», а «феминный», во-вторых, если для тебя это сразу что-то плохое, то тебе надо в себе покопаться. Комплексуешь, значит, и женщин не уважаешь.

─ Это кто ж тебя такому научил?

─ А ты догадайся. ─ с придыханием ответил Фрай.

Бендер перевел взгляд на свадебное фото на стене. Она ─ в полностью закрытом, за исключением выреза на груди, платье цвета человеческих внутренностей, он ─ в классическом костюме жениха, где рубашку заменили ни к чему не прикреплённым воротником и единым куском ткани вокруг рёбер, подчеркивающим грудь и живот.

Робот поспешил отвернуться.

─ Ну вот, а в-третьих ─ ты ревнуешь. ─ С облегченным вздохом Фрай опустился на диван. ─ Но это нормально, эт я понимаю. Давай об этом погово-

─ Да когда ж такое было, чтобы я ревновал?

Фрай собирался что-то ответить, но вдруг увлекся изучением узора на обоях. Заслонка в визоре Бендера опустилась ровно на половину.

Щелк!

Поворот ключа в замке нарушил тишину.

─ Что-то рановато. ─ Пробормотал Фрай.

─ Привет, котёнок, я кое-что забыла! Вернусь, как обещала. ─ Донеслось из прихожей.

В гостиную заглянула Лила. Довольная улыбка сползла с её лица, стоило заметить знакомый блестящий корпус.

─ Здравствуй, Бендер.

Если Фрай был поросёнком в фартуке, то Лила ─ актером из боевика, по ошибке попавшим на роль белого воротничка. Двухметровое накаченное тело, заключенное в офисный костюм, выглядело не то гротескно, не то интригующе.

─ Ну, привет. ─ Опомнился робот.

─ Бендер пришёл в гости и даже мне помог! Ну, морально. Но я бы без него не справился! ─ Фрай похлопал Бендера по тому месту, где должно было быть плечо.

─ Я вижу. ─ Она сложила руки за спиной. ─ Что ж, Бендер, раз ты здесь, не будешь против помочь нам ещё?

─ Э, не, я лучше пойду, ─ он поднял свой блестящий зад с кресла, ─ у меня это, утюг не выключен.

─ **Сидеть.** ─ Прогремела Лила, в ту же секунду вернув Бендера на место. ─ Вечером мы с Фраем уходим, и я бы хотела попросить тебя присмотреть за ребёнком пока нас не будет. Спасибо. Если что ─ звони.

В Бендере что-то загудело. Он скорчился, насколько позволяла примитивная мимика: глаза-лампочки сощурились, линия рта сложилась в зигзаг.

─ Чё? Кого?

Проигнорировав затрясшегося робота, Лила поцеловала Фрая в щёку, взяла спрятавшуюся в углу канистру с бензином и удалилась так же быстро, как и появилась.

Кого-то ожидала интересная бизнес-встреча.

─ Ну кого-кого, ребёнка нашего. Щас.

Фрай вышел из комнаты и вернулся с маленьким рыжим существом на руках.

─ Он славный такой, тихий, умный. В Лилу пошёл. Точно сладитесь.

Бендер отклонился в противоположную от Фрая сторону.

Лицо существа на девяносто процентов состояло из немигающего глаза, а в остальные десять неловко умещалась единая нахмуренная бровь. «Я подвергну тебя мукам за гранью твоего воображения», ─ говорил его взгляд.

─ Господи, какой страшный.

─ Ой, а это, наверное, в меня. ─ Усмехнулся Фрай. ─ Хочешь взять на ручки?

─ **Нет!** Держи эту тварь подальше!

Фрай расстроено посадил существо себе на колени.

─ Ну ладно. Давай хоть матч тогда посмотрим.

─ Мне уж как-то расхотелось. ─ Робот встал с кресла, не прекращая играть (и проигрывать) в гляделки с существом. ─ Спасибо, очень мило, рад за вас, я пошёл.

Скорее, прочь, пока голубки не превратили его в свой умный пылесос!

─ Бендер, погоди! ─ Фрай осторожно пересадил существо на диван и поймал робота за руку-макаронину. ─ Куда ты?

К удивлению, Бендер не без труда вырвался из чужой хватки.

─ Подальше отсюда! Я вижу, вы тут просто чудесно устроились. Отлично, прекрасно, счастья вам, здоровья! Вот только мне здесь больше не место.

Квартира тонула в белом шуме. Будто вода из незакрытого крана, он всё лился и лился из телевизора, грозясь унести с собой и тошнотворно-милую мебель, и беспомощное существо и самих Бендера с Фраем.

─ Боже мой, Бендер… ─Впервые за день, Фрай замялся. ─ Я… Прости, пожалуйста, это моя вина! Я должен был среагировать.

─ Мхм, должен был.

Бендер и не думал винить конкретно Фрая, но обожал, когда перед ним извинялись.

─ А ещё день для визита тебе попался неудачный! Послушай!

Он вновь дотронулся до Бендера. Робот не переставал хмуриться, но руку с себя почему-то не скинул

─ Лила целый день на работе, а я ─ дома сижу. И вот если ей много внимания не надо, то мне бы компания не помешала. Ну правда. Приходи хоть каждый день! ─ Фрай осёкся. ─ Ну, если ты ещё захочешь.

К звукам телевизора прибавился гул вентиляторов ─ Бендер обрабатывал информацию.

Идея была, на удивление, заманчивая.

Стоило признать: влияние Лилы ─ не только в морализаторстве. Фрай казался… взрослее? Увереннее? Бендер впервые видел его таким опрятным: кто-то наконец взял в руки расческу, мыло и утюг. Приятная инициатива.

Глаза-лампочки пытались сфокусироваться на чём-то одном.

Туповатая улыбка, умиротворённый взгляд, веснушки. Эти круглые бока.

_В коде проскочила постыдная пометка._

А всё же, за всей приторной фальшью Фрай оставался Фраем.

─ Я подумаю. После блёрнсбола.

Сладиться с маленьким спиногрызом, сладиться с Лилой ─ это он успеет.

Робот лихо плюхнулся на диван, поймал подскочившего от приземления ребёнка и посадил его рядом.

О, чудо! Малыш перестал сверлить Бендера взглядом и часто захлопал ресницами.

С заметным облегчением, Фрай включил спортивный канал.

_На блёрнсбольное поле под визги зрителей уже вывели гигантского тарантула. Он грозно щелкал хелицерами, явно намереваясь закусить парочкой зазевавшихся игроков. Долго ждать не пришлось. Хрусть! Подающий из сборной Земли лишился головы прямо посреди хоумрана._

_Газон окропили багровые пятна._

─ Чё творит! ─ Усмехнулся Фрай, вернувшись на диван.

─ Всё херня, пока на поле не будет хоть одного робота-игрока.

Бендер устроился поудобнее.

В комнату пробивалось закатное солнце. Удушающий розовый вакуум постепенно сдавал позиции, уступая тёплому естественно-рыжеватому свету.

К этому можно было привыкнуть.


End file.
